Sheena Vs Ino: S2-EP1 (Season Premiere)
Sheena Vs Ino Description Season 2 Premiere! 2 Kunoichis 1 Minute Interlude 2 FIGHTERS 60 SECONDS 1 VICTOR ONE........MINUTE.........MELEE Press Star (Select Your Character) Player 1 (Sheena) Player 2 (Ino) Alright/ uh one sec ALRIGHT! Melee The stage was marred by the previous battles. The destruction caused by Sakura And Tifa , and then Ragna And Cloudwere present all over the place. Ino Yamanaka was facing the body embedded her friend Sakura, was looking for a way to get her out, of course without his friend Choji not have many options nearby, she puts several explosive seals around, expecting it to be effective. Not far from there, Sheena Fujibayashi arrives on the scene shocked by the destruction that presence Sheena: What happened here? Sheena heard an explosion, to get to the source sees an unconscious Sakura versus Ino, did not think much and thought that Ino hurt him and tried to attack but Ino elusive. (cues Blood On Broken Glass) Ino: Who Are You? Sheena: I will not let escape Ino: Ok? ENTER HEAT A BATTLE FIGHT! 1:00 Sheena and Ino begin with a martial duel. Sheena quickly dominates Ino and sends against the wall. Sheena: Take That! Ino dodges the attack , Sheena observes his opponent is fast , then discovers that left an explosive seal. BOOM 54 Seconds Ino: It was simple Sheena appears behind Sheena: Hello Sheena begins with a punch, ino responds with a kick, the two kunoichis receive a blow to the face, Sheena back , only to be hit by Ino a counterattack . About Sheena , various labels appear when Ino approaches , Sheena puts one over against it explodes. Disoriented, Ino quickly enters the defense and prepare your minds jutsu , but Sheena was not in sight. Then she kicks him , Ino takes away and launches an explosive kunai , Sheena dodges the Kunai , but the explosion happens behind it makes him lose his balance and fall. 43 Seconds Ino: Problem solved A light comes behind Ino , who was Sheena had company , had even spirit , I invoke Corrine. Sheena: Attack! 37 Seconds Sheena and Corrine made a joint attack Ino , she clearly can not both , Ino ends against a tree, and receives a sharp blow Corrine , but rebels was a substitution jutsu . Sheena: Where is it? 30 Seconds Sheena feels something sharp , but does not receive any attack , that's because the attack does not come from something physical , comes from a mental thing . Ino use their mental Jutsu to enter the body of Sheena , and try to control it. Ino 's body is exposed , while your mind Sheena fighting , but Corrine is free and discovers the body of Ino . Ahead plummets against the body of Ino , this makes the mind of Ino returns. Ino feel the excruciating pain that caused him Corrine your body . Unable to stand, he can only use his medical jutsu, but quickly realizes something. Several explosive tags appear around originating in Sheena . Clearly there was no escape here . BOOM The screams were heard as Ino seals exploded , Sheena was feeling victorious and followed sakura . 18 Seconds Sheena: Quiet 're safe But when the smoke clears is a large area of land that is where once was Ino , that's because she's inside, Sheena is confused and amazed . He does survived ?, approaching cautiously . Then a cry arises . Sheena does not waste time , performs Summon : Lighting, attack power is enough to destroy the sphere of land and reduce it to dust, but Ino was not , instead it was a log. Ino then appears behind a tree and prepares a powerful kick to Sheena . Ino: Take That! Ino successfully achieved the coup , and after the attack force arises a small crater that gets bigger and Sheena falls into . KO! Ino: Well Sakura and you caused me many problems today. Ino will then leaves the crater Sheena , not knowing the whereabouts of ino , and clearly dazed , then, a kind of mutant rat appears behind her . It swoops to attack , Sheena did not have time to attack , but then a golden shield decapitates rats. Sheena observes its owner was a redhead girl with Spartan costume . Sheena: Tahnks, Who Are You? Pyrrha: Pyrrha, Pyrrha Nikos, And...... i'm Alive? Sheena: Of course you're alive , a problem with that ? Pyrrha touches the heart Pyrrha: Is nothing Sheena And Pyrrha take different paths , but some say reunite soon. Results This Melee Winner Is..... Ino YamanakaCategory:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Toshiki Overlord One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Season Premiere Category:T.O.M.U Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees